Love Story
by SawyerJean
Summary: Juliet is hiding from life and while wishing to disappears, goes to Narnia. What's her connection to Narnia. Thank You Saywhaaaat518.


Chapter 1:

Rated: T

**I would like to thank Saywhaaaat518 so very much for all the help she's been! I could never do it without her**. **There is a vague drug usage. I will try to post every 2 weeks.**

XxXxX

Fernando_? Who the flower is _Fernando_?_ I asked myself while my stepmother Odessa tied up my corset, for this guy named Fernando's birthday party themed as a renaissance thing where the men wear tights and tunics while the women are stuck in Cinderella dresses and corsets, even frickn' horseback riding boots, head to toe. I think that Odessa even made the living room and kitchen into a renaissance fair type room. "Suck in Juliet, the corset needs to be tighter. Beautiful girl it's only for a few hours." I looked down at the night blue dress with a sky blue corset, a low, round neck line, with night blue sleeves that flare at the elbow **(in case you didn't know I like the sky)** and finally a black leather bag strapped around my waist filled with a sketch book, charcoal and an easy to get dagger. "All done, now go get the plastic bag from under my pillow; but Juliet don't run into your father," moving down to my 4'10" height she whispers, "dear he just took a hit." Pulling back she says louder "I'll be finishing the food." Looking at the black boots and thigh holster with multiple places to hold my secret stash of knives to protect myself from Clinton Ryles; my abusive father, or as he likes to be called Papa. I put on the holster then filled in the pockets with knives (3 knives), I then slipped on socks and the black leather boots. After peeking out the door, I ran over to the stairs, my dark red curls bouncing on my back, my forest green eyes darting around the area, and my pale skin looking ghost like.

Running down the stairs from my attic room to the bathroom, I repeated the procedure to get down stairs to Odessa and Clinton's room. Running with my dress rustling against my legs and floor I rush into the room. Kneeling next to the bed after lifting my skirt so it wouldn't wrinkle by the window, I looked outside and could see the open forest around the house in nowhere. After looking for the felt bag under the pillow, and grabbing it by the rope handle I run upstairs only to run into Clinton. Landing on the floor, I feel my hand move away from my wrist, kicking me in the ribs he yells "Get up b***h. I'll be out in 5 minutes and when I am you better be out of the house or your life won't last long!" Slamming the door I run up to the middle floor bathroom. Squeezing into the small linen closet, I want to cry but can't. Closing my eyes praying to be taken away I feel a tear slide down my face.

"Lord, get me out, please even if just for a few minutes." I whisper while hearing stomping steps and a scream of pain, he's probably pulling on Odessa's hair. I open my eyes and look around, only to see a ruins, many of 2 men and 2 women, but also a lion that I often draw in my sketch book; standing up I see a fire off to the right. Sneaking close to it I hear voices, an older teen boy and girl and then two younger tweens.

Creeping closer I hear the oldest male say "How long do you think we were gone?"

Silent for a moment the oldest female pipes up, "I don't know but we wouldn't be here unless we were needed, so I say we head over to the stone table in the morning and see what happens from there."

"I wonder if we'll see Alsan?" The youngest asked. Looking around the fire I see the oldest male has a good bruise on the side of his face. Moving closer, I step on a branch, a cracking sound echoing around the ruins and the talking stops. Figuring they would attack I pull out a dagger before one of them could reach me. Turning to run with my dress flying behind me I hear the voices yelling at me to come back. Pushing my legs faster I slide to a cliff's edge, attempting to push air in front of me to stop from falling- feeling 2 pairs of hands pulling me back I fall taking the two bodies with me. Trying to wiggle myself out of their grasp I succeed only to run into the oldest male that was able to get up before me. He grabbed me and twisted me around, pulling me into an arm lock, I stop squirming after a few moments, finding my defeat.

"Let me go!" My soprano voice demanded.

"Sorry, but I can't, not unless you promise not to run." The oldest female states in an order like voice.

"Stop it!" the youngest yells, "do you remember our first time in Narnia? It was too much, she's overwhelmed." Lowering her voice she walks up to me and picks up my dagger that fell from when I tried not to fall. Putting it in my pouch, she looks in my eyes after bending her knees slightly she smiles and extends her hand for me to shake, "'Ello, I'm Lucy Pevensie queen around here in Narnia but went missing for a few years."

"Hello Lucy, I'm Juliet Ryles, American that wished her way here. 17 years old, trained in knifes and archery." Trying to stick out my hand to shake hers, I find that I can't because her older brother is holding my arms down.

"The one holding you is Peter, my older brother and he's the High king, then the other boy is my other brother, Edmund, and is also a king and then finally the other girl is my sister, Susan she's a queen too," she introduced, pointing to each one as she introduced them one by one.

"I'm sorry but where am I? Last thing I knew, I was in a closet bathroom wishing to be somewhere else then somehow I ended up here." I semi-explained, not wanting to go into to Clinton just yet.

Coughing to get our attention Susan spoke up, "You're in Narnia a universe like medieval earth. You just so happen to be dressed for the time though." Eyeing my outfit looking for a reason why I'm dress like I am.

"It was for a party, and my mother made it for me so I could be different," I said then muttered under my breathe "not that I need any help." Looking around I slump down, "Well I'm tired and going to sleep, good night I guess." Mutter before closing my eyes and resting for a few hours.


End file.
